An Angry Lady
by NashMarquez
Summary: Horatio Caine met a woman whom he had fallen in love with. Can he overcome a little trouble in paradise and handle an angry little woman? A glimpse of the new story that I will post as soon as I finish the WIPs. Horatio/OC


**A/N**: This is a glimpse of the impending story about Horatio and an OC. Just to give you a teaser of what is coming. I hope you like it. :)

* * *

Horatio Caine stood at the door of the room to find his wife on their bed reading the magazine diligently under the covers. Only her feet were out of the covers and she was happily wriggling her toes. He never understood her logic. She would hide under the blanket because she was cold but her feet would always stick out of it. He shook his head and smiled to himself. Her blond hair was let down to the side, just the way he liked it.

She hadn't even noticed his existence in the room. He had always admired her passion for Psychology. He knew from the beginning that she was a passionate person. Judging by the way she carried out her duty as a Departmental Counselor, he knew that she took her job seriously. His smile widened when he reminisced the first time they met. It was not a good start at all. They were never on good terms. They were always arguing when they met and both of them were too stubborn to back down.

That had reminded him of the heated fight they had earlier. He knew she was still angry at him. Even after standing at the door for about 5 minutes, his wife still have not yet acknowledged him. Her eyes were still focused on the Psychology magazine. Nevertheless, he knew that her mind was not focused on it. He just knew it.

"Sweetheart…" He called out as he walked towards their bed. She didn't respond. She didn't even bat her eyes at him. He sat on his side of the bed and called out to her again.

"I'm not talking to you." She answered it straight-forwardly.

"But if you're not talking to me, then who are you talking to right now?" Horatio teased her even though he knew she would be madder at him.

"Don't try to be smart Horatio Caine. I'm still mad at you." Her eyes were still focused on the opened page.

"You haven't been flipping the page."

"Oh haven't I? Maybe because this page is very interesting and I like it." Horatio smiled to himself.

He loved it when she was mad. He loved it especially when she did something wrong and tried to cover herself with something nonsensical. Horatio leaned over and took a peek at the page. In an instant, she leaned away from him and pushed him away.

"That's an advertisement page. Nothing on psychology." She turned and gave him a long glare. She was too adorable when she was angry. He almost wanted to laugh but tried to contain it. He knew that if he laughed, the couch would be his bed for a week and that wouldn't be comfortable at all. By looking into her eyes, he knew she was really mad at him. Her grayish-blue eyes had turned to a darker shade of gray. He could tell that one more wrong move would lead him to the couch.

"You're such a prat and a git Horatio!" He raised an eye-brow at her. He was in deep trouble. She had gone all British on him. She had basically just called him a jerk. The few years knowing her and being married to her had taught him something valuable. His Irish-Welsh descent wife would go all British on him when she was really mad at him. Despite her being raised in New York, her roots would always be with her. She was afterall born in Britain.

"I'm sorry, Love." Everytime she went British on him, he would use the word 'Love' on her.

"Oh don't you dare go there Horatio Devon Caine."

"Love, what's the matter?" Horatio teased her in a British accent.

"That is just so wrong Horatio! What's the matter with you!" His wife flipped the covers off her and stormed off, throwing the magazine at him. Horatio followed after his wife.

"Kate…sweetheart…" Horatio grabbed her arm as soon as he was just an arm length away from her. He caught her wiping her face with her free hand. He turned her to face him. This was one of the very few times that he saw her crying. She had always been the strong lady that he admired. She had always been his pillar of strength.

Caitlyn Ariana McCarthy. She was the woman who had stolen his heart. She had shown him the true meaning of life. She had given him everything that he wanted. She was the epitome of his happiness. She had been patient with him and had been the one to tolerate his stubbornness. She had seen him in during his ups and downs.

He knew she was hurt by his actions. She wouldn't have cried if she wasn't. She was the strongest person he'd ever known. To make her cry was like trying to make him back off from a criminal. It was never going to happen.

"Kate I'm sorry." She never looked up at him. Her eyes were on the button of his shirt.

They had argued about having a baby. Horatio had always wanted a baby but she wasn't prepared yet. Now that she was prepared, he had come up with reasons that he might not be fertile enough. It was meant to be a joke but he had taken it too far.

* * *

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Hey baby." Horatio looked up from his stack of papers and was shocked to see his wife at the door.

"Hi sweetheart. What are you doing in the lab?"

"You looked shocked. Were you expecting someone else?"

"Nope. You needed something?" Horatio glanced at the clock on the wall. He had remembered correctly that he just went for lunch.

"Nothing. I just…nevermind. I'll tell you when I see you at home." She turned and walked away.

"Sweetheart talk to me." She turned and smiled at him.

"I think I'm ready." Horatio raised his eyebrows and furrowed his brows. "You know…" He squinted his eyes at her. "For a baby." Horatio smiled at the word 'baby'.

"I thought I'd never hear those words from you. Is adoption in the list of options? Because I don't think I'm capable now. Especially after waiting for so long." Horatio jested.

The moment he saw the change in her facial expression, he knew he went too far with it. Before he could say anything else, she had stormed out of his office and slammed the door. The whole lab heard the commotion and had focused their attention to his office. Everyone was peering into his office; including his team.

Shoving his hands into his pockets, he played around with the keys in it. He was pacing up and down in his office, thinking of any ways he could make the situation better. He had just hurt the woman he loved. Or love for that matter.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

* * *

If he had to be honest with himself, he was honestly afraid. He was afraid of the possibilities that he couldn't give her a baby. After all those years in the bomb squad and those years spent being exposed to radiation, it could make him infertile and he was afraid of that. Besides, he wasn't as young as he used to be.

"Caitlyn, look at me." He lifted her chin slightly and gently with his hand. "I'm sorry. I really am." He wiped the tears off her face. He looked into her eyes and he could see the anger washing off. Her eyes were almost back to grayish-blue. He smiled slightly at her and she smiled back. Her smile had put his mind at ease all over again.

"You know, maybe I did like the advertisement. Did you see how hot that model was? He was really hot. With the abs and muscles…that can make a girl melt." Horatio chuckled at how his wife was swooning over a man in a magazine.

"It's probably photoshopped."

"Don't ruin my story with your logic Horatio. You're just jealous." She rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm not jealous." Horatio unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his body. "I have abs. And muscles." His wife giggled and approached him, running her hands across his chest and abdomen.

"You don't have six-pacs like him. You only have 2 pacs." She smiled cheekily at him.

"I think that counts for something doesn't it sweetheart?" She looked at him, narrowing her eyes at him and bit her lips seductively. She leaned forward and whispered into his ears.

"In an alternate universe Lieutenant." Horatio shook his head and lifted her up in his arms, carrying her to the bed. "You're such a cheeky and annoying man."

"But you still love me and I still became your husband." She hooked her arm over his neck and gave him a passionate kiss.

"I love you Horatio."

"I love you too Caitlyn." He decided that they would talk about the baby later. Just not now. He didn't want to hurt her anymore.

* * *

Reviews? I hope to post the adventure of Horatio and Caitlyn soon :)


End file.
